The Mysterious Package
by SonicHedgehog
Summary: Team Rocket gets a mysterious package from the boss while Ash and his friends head up to Blackthorn Town. What does the mysterious package do? This is my first fan-fic, so please tell me how you like it.
1. Default Chapter

All Pokémon Characters belong to Nintendo of America, Japan, and any other country. Erin belongs to me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Rocket walks back to Viridian City to visit the boss.  
  
James: I wonder what he is going to do to us this time.  
  
Meowth: If we don't get that pesky Pikachu, I'll never be top cat again!  
  
Boss: Why haven't you gotten me that rare Pikachu?  
  
Jessie: It is those twerpy twerps. They keep getting Pikachu and any other rare Pokémon we stole back, and they keep blasting us away.  
  
Boss: That is getting old. Here you go. *Hands Team Rocket a package* And don't come back til you get that Pikachu!!!  
  
James: I wonder what is in this package...  
  
Wobbuffet pops out of it's PokéBall.  
  
Wobbuffet: Wobba!  
  
Jessie: Get back in before I give YOU to the boss!  
  
Wobbuffet gets back in it's PokéBall.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Johto, Ash and his friends are on the road to Blackthorn Town.  
  
Ash: Are we there yet?  
  
Brock studies the map for a minute.  
  
Brock: I don't know...  
  
Erin: At least I have been there before! We just have to go though the Ice Cavern.  
  
Ash: Can we stop and eat food there?  
  
Misty: NO!!! All you ever think about is food!  
  
Erin: Don't worry. The Ice Cavern isn't long. Plus, it is over there. *points to a nearby cave*  
  
They all get through and make thier way to Blackthorn Town.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket breaks into the Blackthorn Town Pokémon Center and goes to the food storage room.  
  
Meowth: Last time I tasted food this good was when we last tasted food this good.  
  
Jessie and James: Your right Meowth!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash and his friends then go to the Pokémon Center at Blackthorn Town.  
  
Brock dazed: Ahhhhhh..... Nurse Joy.......  
  
Nurse Joy: ???  
  
Misty grabs Brock's ear and drags him away.  
  
Misty: Why is it that you love all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys?  
  
Nurse Joy: How can I help all of you?  
  
Pikachu: Pika....  
  
Ash: We are a bit hungry.  
  
Nurse Joy: Come with me and we'll find you something to eat.  
  
Everyone follows Nurse Joy and they find Team Rockey eating all the food.  
  
Ash: TEAM ROCKET!!!!  
  
Jessie: Prepare for Trouble, we are eating lunch!  
  
James: Make that Double, I like to munch!  
  
Jessie: To protect our world by giving food!  
  
James: And making sure everyone gets something good!  
  
Jessie: To denouce our evils of truth and love!  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!  
  
Wobbuffet: Wobb-!  
  
Meowth kicks Wobbuffet.  
  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right!  
  
Misty: What are you doing eating all of this food?!  
  
Meowth: We ain't gonna tell ya til the next chapter! 


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

All Pokémon Characters belong to Nintendo of America, Japan, and any other country. Erin belongs to me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chaper 2: Surprise, Surprise!  
  
Meowth: Now that it is the next chapter, we will tell you twerps why we were eating all the food. It was because...  
  
Team Rocket: WE WERE HUNGRY!!!!  
  
Erin: You won't get away! Go MasterBlas, MasterChar, MasterVenu!  
  
A Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise appear.  
  
MasterChar: Roar!!!!  
  
MasterBlas: Blastoise!  
  
MasterVenu: Venusaur!  
  
Erin: Attack Team Rocket!  
  
Team Rocket decides to open the package and all the sudden, they are completly covered by a shield (like the Sonic games)!  
  
Jessie laughs. The 3 Pokémon attack, but their attacks fly back at them.  
  
James: Ooh! Wobbuffet didn't even use counter attack!  
  
Team Rocket then leaves.  
  
Erin: Oh no! Return! *pulls out 2 Pokéballs and MasterVenu and MasterChar return*  
  
MasterBlas: Blas?  
  
Erin: Oops. Just hang on a sec. *pulls out another Pokéball and MasterBlas returns*  
  
Nurse Joy: Oh my! Do you want me to heal your Pokémon?  
  
Erin: Sure.  
  
Later...  
  
Nurse Joy: The Charizard you used looks old. Maybe it is time you released him.  
  
Erin: WHAT?! Charizard is my second strongest Pokémon! He can even beat my level 100 Mewtwo! I won't say good-bye. Ash already did that with his Charizard.  
  
Nurse Joy: Your Charizard is the only in the bunch that knows Fly. I guess you have a point.  
  
Brock: I could have sworn that Charizard was your strongest Pokémon.  
  
Erin: Typhlosion is my strongest now.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meowth: With this here shield, we won't worry about the twerps again!  
  
James: Yeah, and we'll be rich and famous!  
  
Jessie: Hmmmm....  
  
James: What is on your mind, Jessie?  
  
Jessie: That one twerp only used three of her strongest Pokémon, when she has a ton more. That would be Dragonite, Mew, Mewtwo, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Typhlosion, and Nidoqueen. That is 8 right there, and there is more to come!  
  
James: Don't worry. They won't break the shield.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash receives a phone call from his mom.  
  
Deliah: Hi honey!  
  
Ash: Uhhhhhhhh..... Hi Mom.  
  
Mr. Mime: Mime mime!!!!  
  
Deliah: Sorry honey, Mimey wants the phone. Make sure you change your you-know-whats everyday...  
  
Ash: MOM!!!!!!!!  
  
Deliah hangs up.  
  
Ash: Why does Mom always do that?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James: How will we catch that Pikachu?  
  
Jessie: We could try the balloon trick, just make the balloon stronger (seen in Charmander, the Stray Pokémon).  
  
James: Ooh! I like that!  
  
Team Rocket builds a balloon that they call 'Twerp Proof'.  
  
Meowth: We ain't gonna tell you how to use it til the next chapter! 


	3. Team Rocket's Plan To Prevail

All Pokémon Characters belong to Nintendo of America, Japan, and any other country. Erin belongs to me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Team Rocket's Plan To Prevail  
  
Ash and his friends walk to the Blackthorn Town Gym.  
Ash: AHHHHHH!!!!!! It is closed!  
Erin: I bet Clair is looking for more Dragon Pokémon again...  
Brock dazed: Aaaahhhhh.... How I'd love to meet her....  
*Brock daydreams*  
Brock: Ahhh... Clair, I'm glad we are togther. Now we can breed Pokémon...  
*daydream ends*  
Misty pulls Brock by his ear.  
Misty: Come on mistake, or should I say, reject from the play 'Romeo'!  
Erin: Is she always going to do that?!  
A balloon shoots at Pikachu pulling Pikachu inside.  
Meowth: For a cat, I ain't bad at shooting and aiming!  
Ash: You again!  
Jessie and James sing-song: We got a Pikachu! We got a Pikachu!  
Meowth: One for me, and none for you twerps!  
Erin: Go MasterChar!  
MasterChar: Roar!!!  
Erin: Use Steel Wing!  
MasterChar tries to break both Team Rocket's shield and the balloon but fails.  
Jessie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Erin: I'll blow Team Rocket away in the next chapter!  
Brock: How?  
Erin: Trust me, this will work! 


	4. Erin's Plan

All Pokémon Characters belong to Nintendo of America, Japan, and any other country. Erin belongs to me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Final Chapter: Erin's Plan  
  
Erin: MasterChar, return!  
  
MasterChar returns to its Pokéball.  
  
Jessie: What could she possibly do to us. We got this shield to protect us.  
  
Erin: Pokéball, go!  
  
Erin throws Pokéball and a Typholosion appears.  
  
Brock: I wonder what she is gonna do.  
  
Erin: MasterTyph, Flame Wheel!  
  
MasterTyph uses flame wheel on the shield.  
  
Meowth: Heh! It didn't...  
  
The shield breaks.  
  
Team Rocket: Uh-oh...  
  
Erin: Now, Flamethrower!  
  
MasterTyph uses Flamethrower to blow Team Rocket away without Pikachu.  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
  
Erin: I knew it would work!  
  
Misty: How did the shield break?  
  
Erin: It is simple. Everytime the shield was attacked, it grew weaker and weaker causing a reaction on the shield where it just blew up.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: Oh.  
  
Ash unties the balloon Pikachu is in.  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
Ash: You want a cell phone? Why?  
  
Pikachu angrilly: Pika....  
  
Ash: Oh fine... *gives Pikachu a cell phone*  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
